Too Late
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Lorraine was too late to save Delphine and that will be the thing that will always haunt her... no matter what she does


**A/N- Hey guys, I went to see Atomic blonde and loved it! So here's my short little one shot, hope you like.**

 **As told from Lorraine's POV and her thoughts on finding Delphine dead.**

 **I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **TOO LATE**

LORRAINE'S POV

I was too late. I can't get the image of Delphine's face out of my mind.

Drink doesn't make it go away and neither does meaningless sex with women who look like her. Even men don't cut it for me me, I have tried everything. It seems that nothing will ever push her from my mind but then...maybe I like it that way. Maybe I like being tortured. Maybe I see it as a punishment for not being there to save her when she needed me most and it saddens me to think that maybe she was the one saving me without me even realizing until she was gone.

Delphine was something else, she was too soft for this line of work and the only one who couldn't see it, was her.

I got there too late, and to think he was up there, wrapping that cable around her throat and pulling until she went still. Did he feel nothing? Of course not, to him, he was saving his own arse, doing his job. I would have been the same had the threat been directed at me.

In this job, it's hard not to take this personal, especially when they attack someone that meant so much to you and they always hurt the ones you love and care for, it's an easy way to break you down, to make you weak. It makes you question everything around you and you start to doubt yourself as well as other people, if you didn't already. It messes with your head in ways I can't even begin to describe.

So now, I have no one.

I am attached to no one.

I care for no one.

And guess who they hurt now.

Me.

But it's better than coming home and seeing a lover or friend dead as a warning.

Now they go straight for me and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I don't know why her death hit me so hard but it did.

I met her in some bar. She didn't strike me as anything special. She was just another person, one of many, someone who I needed to find out more about before she became too dangerous.

I honestly thought that the night she invited me to the club was the night that I would kill her, find her out to be the enemy. I was wrong and I admit that but that's what makes the pain that much greater; she wasn't an enemy, she wasn't someone to be killed or wary of, she was just Delphine, someone I could have maybe started over with.

She was younger than me, a little niave maybe, but she had this light about her, a light that I had long since buried within myself. Maybe she could have brought that back out in me.

I guess we'll never know now.

So after my third glass of whiskey, I'm ready to hit the streets again, kill someone dangerous and with each kill, I try to avenge her.

David Percival, her killer, is dead but it doesn't feel like enough, maybe it never will but I keep going and with each evil prick that I take down, I feel like I'm doing it for her; she wanted to make this world a better place by doing what she did, she believed that it could be saved if we could just eradicate all the evil in it so maybe that's what I was doing.

'This is for you', I would think as I put a bullet through another evil fucker and hoped that she was proud of me.

It's cold out here and I keep my head down as my hand touches the cool metal of the gun in my pocket.

Sometimes, she speaks to me or I imagine she does and I respond, people look at me like I'm insane but I do it anyway, the fantasy helps me deal with reality;

"So who is the target this time?" She asks as she walks beside me.

"Weapons dealer, owns a club just south of here." I answer as someone walking their dog frowns at me.

"He'll be heavily guarded."

"Probably."

She smiles a little. It's a knowing smile, she knows that I'll put myself in dangerous situations and I like it that way.

"You don't care."

"As long as you're proud of me." I tell her.

"I'm proud of you no matter what you do. What I don't want, is for you to kill yourself for me."

I give a slight shrug.

"If it happens, it happens."

Maybe on some level that's what I'm hoping for.

She's dead. Delphine's gone. Why am I even still here?

I never thought I would find a reason for living, nobody does, but I did and now that reason has gone, why should I stay?

So what if one of my marks get lucky and take me out? That's life, we come and we go.

"You want to be with me?" She asks, my own thoughts warring with each other as I toy with the idea of getting myself killed and having her talk me out of it.

"Maybe..." I whisper, shaking my head.

She stops walking and so do I.

She places a hand to my face and I close my eyes, forcing myself to feel it.

It's just my own fantasy, she's not really here but I want to feel it so bad.

When I open my eyes, she's gone and I'm alone, standing on a street outside the bar where my target is.

Time to go to work.


End file.
